The Party
by JacobsAngel
Summary: Yet anoth D/H fanfic..but hey they're a great couple! :) I'm only gonna say a few things, cuz I'm not give the story away, he he. :) This was my first fanfic ever! But a lot of ppl said its very good for a first fanfic. So please give me a review on it. T


Duo walked through the door along with Heero. Both Duo and Heero saw Hilde in the kitchen putting away groceries. Hilde didn't even realize the two boys watching her put away the groceries. "Hey Heero, watch this." Duo whispered. Duo went up behind Hilde, grabbed her by the sides, and startled her. When she turned around she was relieved to see that it was Duo. Hilde screeched in a mad fit at Duo. "Duo! I should hurt you, after how you scared me like that. But, I'm not going to, so you got by lucky this time!" Duo just laughed. And laid a deep and long kiss on Hilde to calm her down. It calmed her down alright. Duo forgetting that Heero was standing right there, both Duo and Hilde heard "Hey you two! Duo, did you forget I was even here?!?! You two need to get a room," said, Heero. Hilde looked at Heero not knowing he was there… she was shocked at first but then she just blushed. "Funny Heero… ha ha," Duo said being sarcastic. "We do have a room," Duo added. "Ok well anyway the reason why I'm here is to invite the two of you to a party. Relena and I are throwing one at our house." "Sure, we would love to come!" said Hilde. Both Hilde and Duo were excited about Heero and Relena's party. "Hey, sorry you guys but I better get home before Relena kicks me out of the bedroom tonight." Duo laughingly said, "Yea Heero, to bad Relena isn't like Hilde over here. Because then you would never get kicked out of your bedroom. Hilde wouldn't be able to go a night without all the fun we have at night." Hilde's eyes widened and slapped Duo on the arm. "Duo!" Hilde said. Well I'm only telling the truth, Babe. And Hilde slapped Duo on the arm again. All Heero could do was laugh. "I feel sorry for you, Duo. Be careful she doesn't hurt you." "Yea, yea, yea," said Duo.   
  
  
A few nights later it was time for the party. Duo was already dressed, but waiting for Hilde. "Hey Babe, how much longer are you gonna be?" Duo called out. "Not too much longer," Hilde screamed back. Finally Hilde was dressed and ready. She walked out of their bedroom. And when Duo saw her his jaw almost dropped. Hilde was wearing a kind of short skirt that was black, a baby blue shirt, a black beret, and a small silver cross. "Hilde you look magnificent!" "Why thank you, Duo," Hilde said. Duo had never seen Hilde in a skirt before and he thought she looked hot in it. "Babe? Ya know what?" "What Duo?" "You really do look beautiful." "Awww… Duo you're so sweet." Hilde put her arms around Duo's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. "Awww, damn Hilde. You sure we can't stay in tonight?" "(Laughing) Yes I'm sure Duo." "Sighs, ok."  
  
  
Finally they arrived at the party. And everyone was there. Trowa was there, Quatre, Relena, Heero, Catherine…etc. Plenty of people that Duo and Hilde didn't even know were there. There was music, food, dancing, and of course the guys had alcohol there to! Luckily Hilde didn't let Duo drink any alcohol, except for maybe a beer or two. Duo did whine about this, but he listened to Hilde anyway. A couple of guys that neither Duo nor Hilde knew, were staring at Hilde. When Duo left Hilde alone to go with Heero and get some CD's from the entertainment room, Hilde walked off on her on and went outside on the balcony - no one was there. One of the guys that was staring at Hilde saw her go outside on the balcony and he decided to walked up to her. "Hey baby, what's going on?" the guy asked. Hilde just looked at him and tried to walk off. But he grabbed her hand as she tried to walk off. "Hey where ya gonna sweet cheeks? By the way my name is Jason" "Well Jason, would you please let go of my hand, or else!" "Or else what, sweetie?" At the point Hilde couldn't exactly speak because she was to scared to. Jason's eyes seemed so evil and dark inside. Jason kept on trying to force Hilde to kiss him, but she was able to push him off. So Jason had another idea, he pushed her down to the ground and laid down on top of her forcing her to kiss him like that. "Please stop!" Hilde said. "Forget it baby." "Stop or else I will tell Duo!" "(Evil laugh) I'll just deny it" "He won't believe you over his lover!" "Lover? Hmmm.. well let's just see how good you are at sex then. Shall we?" "No! I beg of you sniff sniff please stop." "No way baby, I won't stop unless I have to so if you relax this will all be over shortly, alright." Hilde tried to cry out Duo's name, but Jason covered her mouth tightly with his hand. Jason grabbed Hilde by the breast this made Hilde want to get away even more. Jason ripped part of Hilde's shirt while trying to show Hilde's cleavage at the same time of Hilde trying to become free of Jason's hold. As hard as Hilde tried she just could not become free from this horrible man. This final time that Hilde tried to become free of Jason, he slapped her across the face. Hilde screamed in pain. "Forget about getting away bitch because you're not gonna." The next thing Hilde knew, Jason was forceing her lips against his. All of a sudden she felt Jason sticking his tounge down her throat. It was horrible. All that she wanted right now was for Duo to be holding her in his arms. But instead she has this monster jamming his tounge down her throat. His hands moving all over her body, it made her feel cold. His hands were like ice and they were rough. Jason was so rough on Hilde. Hilde just burst out into tears. Where is Duo? Why wasn't he there? Why can't this monster just leave me alone? Hilde thought. The more Jason touched her the more cold she felt, and the more she cried. "Help! Duo!" screamed Hilde, once Jason removed his hand. But that was all she could get out. Hilde felt Jason's cold hands moving up her shirt, Hilde was sure Jason was going to rape her. She wanted to scream so badly, but she couldn't, her throat hurt, and Jason had his hand once again covering Hilde's mouth tightly almost to as if she coul not breathe.   
  
  
Duo was looking everywhere for Hilde. Then he heard a small cry for help along with his name being screamed. He thought to himself, that must be Hilde! Duo searched harder and harder for Hilde. Until suddenly he found her on the balcony trying to get Jason off of her. Duo ran out onto the balcony, grabbed Jason by the shirt and threw him off of Hilde. When Duo looked at Hilde, she was crying. Then Jason tried to fight with Duo. Duo knew Jason couldn't stand a chance with him. "Look who ever you are, I wouldn't fight with me if I were you, because you WILL lose," Duo said. Jason just smirked at Duo. When Heero heard noises coming from the balcony he ran out there, he saw Hilde laying on the ground crying, with her shirt torn, and Jason and Duo fighting. Heero tried to break up the fight but he couldn't, Duo just wouldn't stop hitting Jason. "C'mon Duo, that's enough," Heero said. "No! It isn't enough! He hurt my girl, and now he is going to pay. He is never going to hurt her again!" Heero got Trowa, and Quatre to help him get Duo off of Jason. Duo would just try and push Trowa, Quatre, and Heero off of him. Finally they managed to get Duo off of Jason. Then Duo could still here Hilde crying he ran to her and held her in his arms. Trowa, Quatre, and Heero dragged Jason out from the balcony and kicked him out the house. "Aww, Hilde I'm so sorry I wasn't here. It's all my fault that that bastard tried to do this to you." Hilde looked up into Duo's beautiful violet eyes and said, "Oh no Duo, it wasn't your fault. I love you so much. Please do not think it was your fault." Hilde and Duo stared one another in the eyes; Duo gave Hilde a deep passionate, and not to mention a very long kiss. They went back into the party and Duo told both Heero and Relena goodnight, because he and Hilde were going home.   
  
  
Soon Duo and Hilde were home. Duo made up a hot bubble bath for Hilde to soak in. While Hilde was taking a bubble bath, Duo was down stairs in the other bathroom taking a shower. Then once Duo was finished taking a shower he went back up stairs to his and Hilde's bedroom. Hilde was finished taking a bubble bath, she walked out into the bedroom where Duo was and all that she was wearing was a bathrobe. Duo looked at her and no matter what she looked like she was always beautiful to him. He walked over to Hilde, he hugged her an whispered in her ear, "Hilde don't you ever leave me." "I won't Duo." Duo ran his hands down her arms lightly. He kissed Hilde's lips softly, and then he kissed her neck gently moving towards her collarbone. He slid the straps of her bathrobe off both sides of her shoulders slowly, and kissed her right shoulder softly. Hilde moaned in pleasure of feeling his soft lips gently kissing her neck and shoulders. Hilde moved and centered her lips with his and kissed him passionately. Duo slid Hilde's bathrobe off, and just stood there and looked at her entire body and said, "Hilde you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Hilde blushed. Duo picked up Hilde and carried her to the bed. He laid her down softly and gently. Duo then lies on top of Hilde. Hilde pulls down Duo's silk dark blue boxers with the help of Duo of course (Duo was only wearing boxers). Duo then cups Hilde's breasts with his hands as he is kissing her. Hilde moans in pleasure of having Duo's soft hands gently fondling her breasts. Duo then starts to gently nibble on one of Hilde's breasts. Hilde runs her hands down Duo's back softly, lightly, and slowly. Duo then inserts his member into Hilde. Hilde lets out a cry of both pain and pleasure. Duo stops and then starts again and breaks through her virgin barrier. Duo goes in and out slowly, then a little faster. Hilde moans with pleasure. "Duo, I love you so much," Hilde said with a moaning cry. "I love you too, Hilde." Finally Duo stops and lays beside Hilde, Hilde then leans her head on Duo's chest, and listens to the beating of Duo's heart. Hilde lying in Duo's arms fell a sleep a little bit before Duo. As Hilde was sleeping, Duo ran his fingers through Hilde's hair looking at her, thinking of how beautiful she is, and how much he loves her.   
  
~The End~  
  
This is my very first fanfic so I would love to hear comments about my story. Let me know what needs to be fixed, if anything, Thanks! Hope ya enjoyed the story!   
  



End file.
